<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janus Is Just A Really Good Dad, Okay by CaptainMoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308723">Janus Is Just A Really Good Dad, Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoose/pseuds/CaptainMoose'>CaptainMoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Spider Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But whatever, Christmas, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, anxiety's first christmas!, it's literally just pure fluff, or third</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoose/pseuds/CaptainMoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety's third/first Christmas with them yayyy! Presents are exchanged, adorable family shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Spider Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Janus Is Just A Really Good Dad, Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays everyone!! It's been a rough fucking year so we all deserve an amazing last week of it. Hopefully this tooth-rotting fluff will help some of you with that :)</p>
<p>Part of my Itsy Bitsy Spider story, but you don't have to read that to read this. Just know Virgil is eight and we love him so much</p>
<p>Comments and kudos always very appreciated! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dee, wake up, wake up, wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus turns over instead of responding, hoping if he just ignores the intrusion, it’ll go away on its own. His bed is so warm. So comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deeeeeeeeeee!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come onnnnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you gotta get </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” There’s two tiny hands pulling impatiently at his pajama sleeve. It would usually make Janus melt, but he’s so damn tired. The brat refused to go to sleep last night, so he and Remus ended up taking most of the night to get everything ready. And now that he’s finally managed to lay down, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud, annoying brat </span>
  </em>
  <span>is jumping on his bed, whining at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety is very lucky that Janus adores him more than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final groan, he reluctantly turns around and opens his eyes, probably scowling. Anxiety beams back at him, starting to bounce up and down. Janus wants to hold onto his grudge, but the sight’s just too damn adorable. Against his wishes, all his exhaustion is forgotten, and instead he sits up so he can sweep the little monster into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety tries to push him away so he can get off the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nooooo,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whines, “We gotta get </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>! There’s presents!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, are there? I’m sure they’ll still be there tomorrow, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety looks up at him with all the anger an eight year-old can possibly hold. “You know that’s not how Christmas works.” The kid says as if he’s talking to a baby. Janus can’t help laughing at it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stopppp</span>
  </em>
  <span>, c’mon, it’s present time! Rem said if we took too long he’d start eating them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus snorts, but he does gather Anxiety into his arms and stands up. With a wave of a hidden hand, his pajamas are traded for a comfortable sweater and pants. He notices Anxiety’s wearing Frozen pajamas. It’s very difficult restraining himself from fawning over the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee, Dee, Dee—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” He hums, walking out to the living room. Remus really had indulged the kid when it came to decorations; their home is a colorful, cheerful </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster </span>
  </em>
  <span>of lights and tinsel. They’d never really celebrated Christmas before, having figured none of them particularly cared for the holiday. He can see now that was another oversight on his part. Anxiety’s been on cloud nine all month. His little spider insists Halloween is still superior, but Christmas is evidently a close second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see Krampus? I tried to listen real close, but I must’ve fallen ‘sleep. Did you or Rem catch him?” Anxiety asks excitedly, still trying to bounce even though he’s being held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus chuckles, one hand resting on his stormcloud’s head to keep him still. Remus had only told the boy about Krampus, but he had avoided the worst parts of those tales, so Janus saw no reason to stop him. It seemed to only make Anxiety happier, anyhow. “Unfortunately, no, not this year. There’s always next year, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety huffs in disappointment. Then he catches sight of Remus, who’s sitting on the floor in front of the tree, and his smile instantly returns full-force. “Rem, Rem!” He calls happily, squirming in Janus’ hold. Janus obligingly puts him down. The second those little feet touch the ground, they’re running over to the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus grins, fangs and all. It’s not a pleasant sight to most people, but Anxiety clearly doesn’t care, because he jumps into Remus’ open arms and settles in his lap. “Ready for presents? You were really pushing it, pipsqueak, Double Dee was about to lose a couple of his!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety, the little shit, smirks over at Janus. “Well it’s his fault we took </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that would be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus cackles, one arm putting Anxiety in a loose headlock, and the other giving him a noogie. Anxiety makes a sound like a mewling kitten, fighting his way out of Remus’ grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Krampus would be very proud of you, Anxiety,” Janus says dryly, going over to sit on the couch like a normal person. The other two blink up at him from their spots on the floor. Anxiety narrows his eyes at Janus, clearly unable to tell if that was a compliment or not. But Remus laughs, so Anxiety seems to decide to take it as one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He grins up at Janus. Janus returns it with a more reserved smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, you little nightmare. Now, I believe I was so cruelly dragged out of bed for a reason, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety rolls his eyes rather dramatically. “Yes! It’s present time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Remus starts. He’s got a look on his face that makes Janus suspicious. And then there’s a (fortunately not very heavy) box thrown at his face, which he just barely manages to catch. Anxiety snickers. “You get to go first, Jannie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh goody,” he drawls, shooting Remus a glare. Remus just winks back. Janus doesn’t want to ask what that’s for, so he just focuses on opening the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no card or anything, but Janus knows it must be from Anxiety, because his little spider has nervous energy coming off of him in waves. He’s careful not to destroy the wrapping paper while he rips it off. Anxiety likes reusing things whenever possible. It’s one of many things about his child that Janus is so very proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a book titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Basics of Ethical Philosophy: A Study Through History</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which is...not what he was expecting from an eight year-old, to say the least. He makes sure to put a reassuring smile on his face so that Anxiety doesn’t mistake his confusion for dislike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought maybe you could read from it, for bedtime. If you wanna.” Anxiety mumbles, fidgeting with one of his pajama sleeves. Janus realizes the little monster is blushing, and if this isn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutest goddamn thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone else’s kids suck, he decides. His kid is the best one. Period. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually you pitch a fit whenever I talk about philosophy, darling. Why the change of heart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety pouts again. “I don’t pitch fits!” he protests, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus snickers. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stormcloud,” Janus interrupts before the two of them can get into a squabble. “I’m genuinely curious. Did you take a sudden interest in the topic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety makes a face at him, which looks rather funny since he’s still blushing bright red. “Nuh-uh! Phil’ophy’s boring! And when you talk about it, I get so bored that I pass out. That’s the only reason!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus laughs under his breath, but he decides to take mercy on the boy. “Fine, fine. Who’s turn is it now, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine!” Remus screeches, diving for one of the other packages. This one’s wrapped in a pattern of cartoonish sea animals. Remus has no such qualms about destroying stuff, and within seconds the packaging is reduced to a pile of scraps scattered around the floor. In Remus’ hands is a metal water bottle with a picture of Scar from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion King </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you would probably prefer Ursula, but I was thinkin’ and I thought Scar fit you real well…” Anxiety starts talking quickly, looking down at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ face breaks into another gin. “I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety looks up with wide eyes. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! Though to be honest, bit lost on why you chose a water bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Anxiety smiles in a way that means he’s about to cause trouble. “That’s so that you stop breaking all our cups. And so that you can drink your weird shit—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Language.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Janus interrupts on instinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety shoots him a dirty look. “Weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he amends, turning back to Remus, “without either of us having to look at it. ‘Cause it’s gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus snickers, though Janus can’t tell if it’s because of what he said or what Anxiety said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety crinkles his nose at both of them, grabbing one of the last boxes and starting to meticulously peel away the wrapping paper. This one has a leafy pattern on it that’s suspiciously similar to marijuana. Janus just barely stops himself from scolding Remus out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plush toy falls onto Anxiety’s lap— it’s a bunch of normal stuffed animals stitched together haphazardly, ultimately creating something that must be an abomination of god’s vision. Janus winces and prepares for tears. It’s never certain how Anxiety will react to things like this; half the time he bursts into laughter, and the other half he just starts screaming bloody murder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety starts giggling, thank god, and Janus allows himself to relax back into the couch. Remus cheers, grinning ear-to-ear. Literally. Like a lizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What—” Anxiety tries to ask, but it’s hard for him to get the words out through his giggles. “What— what..i-is this, Ree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new best friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety snorts like that’s the dumbest thing he’s ever heard, but he’s also cuddling the monstrosity to his chest and resting his head on top of it. “My best friend’s always gon’ be Charlotte.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, little spider,” Janus placates, a fond smile on his face for both of them. “Charlotte is irreplaceable. You need to eat soon, so go ahead and open up that last present, dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety’s head jerks up in surprise. “That’s for me?” He squeaks, staring at Janus with huge doe eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus tilts his head. “Well, of course. Why wouldn't it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...both of you only got one present. Why would I get two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re the baby—” Remus tries to shout out, but one sharp kick from Janus makes him shut up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we adore you,” Janus replies as if Remus never said anything. “So both of us got you something. Go on, stormcloud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Anxiety doesn’t make any snarky comments about them being mother hens, or overbearing. He simply smiles, something much smaller and softer than the hyperactive grins he’s been sporting all day, and gently takes the last package. This one is unwrapped even more carefully than the last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus picked retro cartoons for the pattern. Anxiety and Remus had always loved watching them together, sitting on the couch with some cereal and laughing every time a fight broke out on screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a bit ridiculous, the way his hands are fidgeting. There’s no reason to be nervous about what a child will think of his gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s a lie, isn’t it? Correcting past wrongs, that’s the whole point of all of this. Things need to be amazing this time around. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Painfully slowly, Anxiety reveals the children’s detective kit. It’s a small, basic thing, but Janus had tried to make it as high quality as he could while keeping it child-safe. He had agonized over what to get Anxiety for an embarrassingly long time, dismissing nearly every idea he came up with as insufficient for the occasion. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ultimately he settled on this; Anxiety always has and still does adore mystery and crime stories, and considering the way he likes to cause trouble, Janus figures he would enjoy playing detective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety stares at it in awe for a solid minute (a very stressful sixty seconds in Janus’ opinion), and then he makes a squealing sound and starts bouncing up and down happily. Janus can practically feel the relief wash over him, releasing all the worry he’d been carrying ever since he realized he’d have to get a Christmas present for the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” He asks, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too hopeful. Remus shoots him a sly look, but he resolutely ignores him, focusing only on Anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety looks up at him and beams. Janus is fairly certain this is the happiest he’s ever seen him be. “I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without really thinking about it, Janus reaches his arms out for a hug. Anxiety carefully rests Remus’ horrific gift next to the detective kit before launching himself into Janus’ arms. “Thank you, Dee,” he whispers. “You’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus presses a kiss to his temple, smiling when he hears Anxiety giggle at the action. “Of course. Merry Christmas, my darling little spider.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Janus has heard of special Christmas dinners and such, but he and Remus both agreed that it isn’t essential to the experience. Instead, they make a simple meal of mac n’ cheese, which Anxiety is ecstatic about. Janus will never understand why some people waste so much money on children who would be just as delighted by simple little things. Now to be fair, a few months ago Janus would have considered parenthood altogether distasteful, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety is a very neat eater for a little kid, probably because he’s the embodiment of caution. Whether it’s a part of his function or not, Janus appreciates it greatly. Cleaning up after Remus is already strenuous work. It’s very nice that at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them can exist without leaving a giant mess everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna watch the Grinch,” Anxiety says out of nowhere, standing next to him while he’s washing the dishes. Remus is somewhere in the living room. Janus would usually be concerned about the noises coming from the other room, but right now he’s just grateful that the duke is out of his way while he’s tidying up the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus puts down the plate he’s holding and looks over at the kid. “I don’t see why not. Which version would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety rolls his eyes. “The real life one, duh. It’s the best one!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus notices Anxiety clutching Remus’ plush under one arm, and holding a puzzle book from the detective kit in his other hand. His cold, dead heart melts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety must see it on his face. “Gross,” he says simply, turning his chin up pompously. There’s a call from the other room and Anxiety takes the opportunity to scurry out of the room. Janus allows himself to laugh a little before getting back to the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They do end up watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Grinch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all three of them squeezing onto the couch with a ton of blankets and a tub of ice cream to share between them. Janus knows for a fact that Remus has obnoxious commentary when it comes to this movie, having had to suffer through it several times in more recent years. Thankfully, he keeps it subdued this time around, just little jabs here and there that make Anxiety shush him. Janus thinks he should bring it up with Remus later. Enforce good behaviour and all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they argue over what to watch next and Remus mentions a movie called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Krampus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which of course makes Anxiety starry-eyed. Janus tries to coax him away from the idea, knowing damn well it will scare him, but his stormcloud is somehow even more stubborn than usual. They end up watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Krampus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That lasts for all of thirty minutes before Anxiety makes up a feeble excuse of being tired. Janus is more than happy to indulge him, shutting off the TV with a quick snap of his fingers and sweeping Anxiety into several sets of arms. The kid’s shivering. Remus is lucky there’s no tears, otherwise Janus would have already eviscerated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run and hide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Janus mouths, glaring over at the couch furiously. The idiot just grins back and flounces off into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Janus picks up the book Anxiety gave him and walks them to his bedroom. His little spider’s clinging to him so tightly that Janus doesn’t bother trying to get him to let go. He just sits back on the bed, adjusting so Anxiety will be comfortable in his arms. And then he opens his new favorite book and reads in his softest, most soothing voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus only gets through a few pages before the kid’s head slumps over onto his chest, breaths leveled out. With another gentle kiss to his hair, Janus carefully gets off the bed and tucks his stormcloud into the blankets. He’s about to leave when he notices Remus’ plush is on the floor. On a whim, Janus picks it up and puts it next to Anxiety on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still mostly asleep, Anxiety stretches his arms out and latches onto the plush toy, curling up around it and nuzzling his face into the soft fabric. Janus nearly coos out loud. After taking a couple pictures (purely for future blackmail purposes, nobody can prove otherwise), Janus quietly closes the door behind him and makes his way down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus bursts out in front of him, so suddenly that Janus nearly decks him in the face. The lunatic is holding the water bottle like it’s a precious treasure. Or a bomb. Though with Remus, those are often one and the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do now, Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus waves the water bottle in front of his face, grinning. “Guess what I filled it with~!” He singsongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus shoves it away and walks past Remus, ignoring the whining behind him. He’s decided he’s going to sleep now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, guess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Go to sleep, Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus groans and says something obscene that Janus doesn’t hear. Getting into his own room, he realizes there’s finally no noise or twinkling lights, and his head instantly feels ten times better. Those two are constantly making fun of him for being ‘old’; there’s certainly merit to that, sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired to properly change, Janus lifts a hand to snap his pajamas on. Only then does he realize one of his hands is still holding the book Anxiety gave him. Smiling, he goes to place the book down on his nightstand, but then he notices a piece of paper sticking out ever-so slightly between a couple of the pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piece of paper ends up being a folded up drawing. It's obviously done by a child, and it’s in crayon, but the image is clear— him, Remus, and Anxiety, for some reason standing next to a smiling snowman. A black scribble that Janus assumes is supposed to be a spider is on top of Anxiety’s head, and he must have lost the green crayon because Remus is colored pink instead. Though the words written on top are crossed out several times and nearly illegible, Janus can read “Marry Chrismas, Dee!” and a much smaller scribble that might say “love you”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus isn’t tearing up. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody can prove it, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places the book on the nightstand, but his eyes never leave the drawing in his hand. He’ll have to frame it tomorrow so that it doesn’t get damaged with time. “Merry Christmas, Virgil,” he murmurs, briefly lifting his face to the ceiling the way people do when they’re trying to pray. Then he smooths out the paper, places it reverently on top of the book, and curls up under the heavy blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s to many more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>